Integrated circuits (ICs) are typically formed in a semiconductor package that may be connected to a board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), through a connector. The connector may enable the IC, such as a processor, to communicate with other components coupled to the board, such as the main system memory or a chipset. Advancements in IC technology have led to ICs dealing with increased current levels. As current flow to and from the IC increases, contact resistance in connector cells of the connector may generate significant amounts of heat, which could present inefficiencies related to signal throughput and electrical losses.
Prior art attempts to reduce the heat generated by this contact resistance are to either add more connector cells, and therefore decrease the amount of current flow through each connector cell, or to create bigger contact beams in each cell. However, both attempts translate to an increase in the semiconductor package footprint, which could raise costs and reduce yield.